


SuperHuman

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cloak is a adorable and rude, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, I love these three, Idiots in Love, M/M, OT3, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen and Tony need Carol to remember she is still human.





	SuperHuman

   Tony was exhausted.

   His suit felt too tight and restricting, he was craving alcohol with an intensity he was no longer used to and all he wanted was to gather his lovers and curl up with them in bed. Unfortunately, it was looked to be increasingly unlikely with each moment that passed as he sat on the couch, watching through bleary eyes, as Stephen and Carol stood toe to toe with another.

   “Because its irresponsible,” Stephen snapped.

   Carol’s voice was dripping with venom, hands clenched into fists at her sides, “irresponsible? What am I? A fucking child that needs to be monitored?”

   Tony winced, seeing the storm cloud on Stephen’s face, “I don’t know, should you be? I would have thought somebody with military training would know better then to go somewhere without back up, without telling someone where they went.”

  Tony could admit that came across as patronising, Carol did not like to be talked down to…well none of them did, even if it came from a place of honest concern. Still, Tony knew exactly what Carol was going to say before she opened her mouth and nearly groaned out loud.

   She let out an incredulous laugh, sharp and insulted, “that’s so god damn hypocritical, how many times this week did you go dimension hopping without backup? Without telling us exactly where you went huh?”

   Stephen’s jaw clenched, the Cloak on his shoulders flaring a bit and Tony tensed automatically, leaning forward in anticipation of his intervention, “that’s different.”

   Oh, yeah that was not good. Tony spotted the nearly imperceptible glow on Carol’s forearms a moment before the Cloak sensed it and was up and out of his seat and between them in a heartbeat, forcibly making each of them take a step back.

   They were both startled, their eyes landing on him simultaneously. They usually didn’t get too involved in each other’s arguments unless it directly affects the three of them, but their stubborn personalities typically meant it got heated quickly. Tony had zero interest in seeing this particular argument explode into something bigger, especially because he could see both sides. Plus, he was still dreaming of his bed and seeing it filled with three instead of two.

   “Both of you take a step back,” he said on a sigh.

   As always Stephen was the first to do so, the Cloak eagerly dragging its master away from the confrontation and Tony already saw the upcoming problem there but figured he’d deal with that last.

   Carol took a deep breath, the glow dissipating as she took her own step back, glare directed at Stephen. Tony was way too tired for this shit.

   “You’re both idiots and that’s saying something since I’m never the voice or reason,” Tony said, head swivelling between them. “So, let’s try this again but with proper communication.”

   He looked at Carol first, figuring she needed to rant a bit and knowing Stephen would stay silent even if he didn’t like it, perks of the man’s usual stoicism. She took another deep breath, fingers flexing again before decidedly crossing her arms and looking across at their lover, “I don’t appreciate,” she began tightly. “Being treated like a child. I’m not used to checking in with people, I can usually go where I want when I want. Its especially frustrating that, that is exactly what you do regularly, and you don’t see Tony and I hounding you.”

   Honestly, Tony was impressed. He expected way more sarcasm and frustration. He looked over at Stephen and frowned, seeing the way his expression had been wiped so it was impassive, the stiffness of the Cloak, all signs pointing to the man being angrier then usual.

   Stephen jaw worked for a moment, eyes on Carol, before responding with zero inflection to his tone, “I’m sorry, won’t happen again.”

   Tony blinked, could feel Carol’s own confusion behind him, but he found himself responding before she could, because he knew why Stephen was upset and generally agreed with him, “nope, none of that bullshit Stephen.”

   A chilly gaze landed on him and Tony didn’t miss the way his hand twitched toward his pocket, like he was contemplating getting his sling ring. Tony had to supress a sigh. The three of them had been together going on eight months now and the biggest issue they found themselves up against was their emotional unavailability.

   They almost called it quits after the first month, until they finally had a long conversation about whether or not they wanted to try harder. They agreed they did, and lord knew Tony was anything but forth coming and Carol’s determined sidestepping was endlessly annoying, but it was nothing compared to the way Stephen would just shut down on them at random, locking himself up carefully. The point, however, was that they agreed to try and that meant coaxing Stephen out of it when the man forgot.

   Carol actually stepped forward, arms still crossed but tone insistent, “yeah none of that. I want to know what makes you think you can tell me how to handle my own threats.”

   Stephen stood there silently for several long moments, eyes shifting between them and probably realizing they wouldn’t let it go before grinding out, “because you pretend you’re superhuman.”

   Tony couldn’t help his small proud smile which Stephen subsequently rolled his eyes at. Carol for her part just seemed confused, “what?”

   Tony’s bed seemed so much closer and took it upon himself to move it along, “Carol, no offense but you can be pretty reckless,” her eyes hardened but he just pushed ahead. “You’re powerful, the most powerful person in this room but both of us have seen you in action. You act like you’re invincible, go in blindly, rarely strategize and what Stephen is trying to say, is that we’re both terrified that will be the death of you.”

   Her eyes had gone a little wild, arms tensing where they remained crossed as she glanced over at Stephen as though looking for confirmation. The sorcerer swallowed thickly, meeting her gaze, “you run into things forgetting that as powerful as you are, you can still die. I know you probably think I do the same, but I try to be careful, I _do_ tell Wong where I am, and he waits for me.”

   The tension in the room was diffusing quickly, Carol’s arms falling to her sides loosely, taking a few deep breaths until finally she looked at them and apparently miracles do happen because she murmured a quiet, “I’m sorry. I get it, I’m not used to having people waiting on me.”

   That made Tony’s heart twinge a bit and he saw the same in Stephen’s expression but hopefully that would come in time. Stephen, for his part nodded his head a little, “I’m sorry about how I approached it. I shouldn’t have talked down to you.”

   The smallest of smirks appeared on her lips, “that’s right you shouldn’t have. I think we both know I’m lightyears more stubborn then you.”

   Tony could have wept with relief as he began undoing his tie, more then ready to move along, “cool, everyone all good? Because I am dead tired and-”

   “Uh,” Stephen interrupted, expression apologetic. “I think it would be best if I spend the night at the Sanctuary.”

   Both of his and Carol’s eyes zeroed in on the Cloak, stiff and clearly unhappy on his shoulders. Shit, he’d forgotten but that little fucker. Tony had thought courting Carol and Stephen at the same time had been hard, but it was nothing compared to the struggle he and Carol were going through trying to get the damn thing to finally like them.

   It was obviously on high alert because of Carol’s power. It seemed to have a sixth sense for when she was agitated or had even the most minor of slip ups in control and would subsequently cling to its master, unwilling to let her get too close. Which made the fact that it didn’t like Tony even worse because it wasn’t as though he was a threat to the sorcerer, but it still seemed to hate him.

   Carol shook her head, “nuh uh, you haven’t spent the night with us in almost four days.”

   Tony nodded in agreement, “seriously, I’m tired of the cockblocking cape.”

   It actually got off of Stephen’s shoulders only to come and smack him hard in the shoulder. Tony stared at it dumbfounded because it had never done that before and suddenly Carol and Stephen were laughing, especially as it gave him a quick swat to the ass making him jump.

   “What the fuck Stephen?”

   The sorcerer snorted, “I told you, I might be its master but it does what it wants.”

   Carol’s eyes lit up suddenly, “oh you know what? Let’s try this.”

   It was hovering next to Stephen and drifted slightly in front as she moved closer, hand out while the men watched on curiously. She stopped about a foot away and it clicked in Tony’s head making him groan, “Carol it isn’t a dog.”

   She shushed him and they both ended up watching incredulously as it ghosted closer, lifting one of its edges to touch her hand lightly. Stephen was shaking his head, looking almost horrified at the fact it was actually working.

   Carol spoke quietly then, as if it were a wild animal, “I’m sorry I lost my cool earlier but I’m good now. Think you could let your master join us tonight?”

   There was a long pause, then it seemed to tap her hand before zooming away and disappearing into the Tower. Tony stared after it with the distinct feeling he was going to wake up to a mess in the morning.

   The concern was driven from his head the moment he looked back at his lovers. Stephen had reeled Carol in by the hand, holding her close to his chest and murmuring quietly in her ear while she nodded against him. A soft smile came to Tony’s lips, recognizing the quiet apology being shared between them. It shifted into a grin when Stephen looked at him over the top of her head, eyes shining with gratitude and love, while reaching a hand out to drag him in to their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots.  
> The Soulmate AU is in progress and will be a lengthy three chapters, but I don't want to upload till its all done ;)


End file.
